


Will some one love me?

by shadow1rider



Series: Love [1]
Category: xmen - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Logan, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow1rider/pseuds/shadow1rider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where there are two races wolf and cat a war broke out.Cats can't mate with wolfs but that all changes  when Kurt a male omega cat meets Logan a alpha wolf a prince of all wolfs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will some one love me?

Hi y'all I'm shadow please enjoy

 

A long time ago there lived a two boys one a wolf one a cat now back than there love was forbidden but they could care less they were in love galrax thought they where good together than they were but let me start at the beginning a long time ago....

 

"Kurt are you done let?" A woman with indigo skin and fire red hair frowned "coming mother" a 16 year old boy with red hair gold eyes and the same skin as his mother ran down the steps from his room "your going to be late my dear" she said grabbing his arm and dragging him out the door

 

 

 

I hope you liked this little sneak peak so please commit if you want to help and co write thanks:)


End file.
